


Mojitos and Menaces

by marimoes



Series: MCU (Meat Cute Universe) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends being Best Friends, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, The redhead coalition rises, mention of established namivivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Shachi and Nami have a summer day spent indoors during the cold of March. This includes pedicures, mojitos, and tales of Nami's latest adventure.
Relationships: Nami & Shachi (One Piece)
Series: MCU (Meat Cute Universe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mojitos and Menaces

“So, what did he say then?” Shachi asks, brows furrowed in concentration, “And stop scrunching up your toes.” 

Nami blows in annoyance, sending a piece of free hair up and out of her face. With a deft hand she tucks it behind her ear before it can fall free again, and with the other she brings the glass up to her lips. It’s still probably too cold out to be drinking mojitos and having her toenails painted, but she’s annoyed, and would like to pretend it’s July already. 

Luckily, Shachi shared the sentiment when she called him earlier. 

“Oh, you know. That thing you men do when someone tells you that you’re wrong. Where you puff up like a bird and pretend that what you said isn’t what you meant, and blah, blah,” Nami explains, dropping her head to rest on her closed hand against the arm rest. 

Shachi blows out a laugh before continuing to blow a steadier stream of air across Nami’s foot. He looks up, smacking his lips twice, and hums when the straw is placed in his mouth. 

“God, I love mojitos,” Shachi sighs, tapping Nami’s other foot to direct her to switch, “You’re so smart.” 

Nami hums, high then low, before taking another sip herself, “God, I love you.” 

“Don’t tell Vivi that. She’ll track me down and have me taken out by the service of her dad or whatever,” Shachi says, lip quirking with a smile, “Is he big enough to have his own service? Is that just the president?” 

Nami seems to consider it herself. She doesn’t really know a lot about Vivi’s dad. They met once over the holidays, but Nami is almost certain she blacked out from anxiety for the first thirty minutes. At least until she got her bearings and somehow ended up in a conversation with a congresswoman making her laugh. 

“Either way, she knows that it’s different. I love you, just as I love the other men that have somehow made it into my life.” Shachi laughs at that, glancing up over the rim of his sunglasses in a silent question. “Yes. Even Sanji.” 

Shachi shrugs, recapping the nail polish before flicking it against his palm. It clatters in his hand, much like the ice in the now empty glass that sits in Nami’s. They need more if they’re going to have a true escape. Shachi’s nails haven’t even been done yet. 

“Don’t get up yet, you’ll smudge them,” Shachi grumbles, wrapping a hand around Nami’s ankle, “Just tell me what you did next and by the time you get to the part where he started crying, you can go refill your glass.” 

Nami smirks, recalling the detail. “Right. So, he puffed up all big, saying that I didn’t know what I was talking about. Then said he was mistaken. I told him, listen bud, I know I don’t look it, but I’m the best damn bartender this side of the river—and _no_ , there aren’t supposed to be any pineapples in a Blue Motorcycle. I then told him I could put one in there for him, he just had to ask instead of arguing with me for five minutes about whether or not it was mandatory.” 

“So you showed him the ask jar, I guess?” Shachi sighs, pulling up Nami’s foot to inspect a spot he missed before fixing it, “That always goes over well.” 

“Of course. I showed him that it cost five dollars for a question and ten dollars for a stupid question, and because he was such a dick it was going to cost him twenty,” Nami explains, hand digging into her pocket. When she pulls it out, a crisp twenty is held between her fingers as she winks. “Works every time.” 

“You’re a menace,” Shachi laughs, pushing himself back up to stand. 

Nami hums, handing him the glass as he walks back towards the kitchen, and stretches her toes up into the light. They’re bright orange and if she focuses enough, she can almost feel warmth on her shoulders. A dull grey of light behind them catches her attention next, pulling her back into the reality of March. 

“The best menace,” Nami counters before standing. She bounces up onto her toes twice, stretching her arms up and across her back before settling cross legged on the ground. “Now hurry, it’s your turn. What color do you want?” 

Shachi scrambles back to sink into the chair before peering into the bright blue box. “This one is pretty cool.” 

Nami quickly snatches it from his hand, twisting it into the light before smiling. It looks like a swirl of galaxy; every color shining each second it moves within the glass. She loves this one. Makes everything seem a little smaller when the light hits it. 

“Coming right up,” Nami says, shaking it against her palm, “Now, it’s your turn for the story. What happened upstairs yesterday?” 

Shachi chokes on the drink in his mouth, and holds a cautious hand to his nose. Nami watches as he looks up to the ceiling and pauses. He seems to be trying to form the words, but every time he starts he presses his lips together before he can speak. Nami scratches at the bottom of his foot, making him jump and look back down with a sheepish grin. 

“I think we’ll need more mojitos to get through that one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for all of 3 people, but posted here since it is technically within the Meat Cute Canon. Also I just love them being good friends.


End file.
